


Showa 28

by a_tsumi



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-War
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_tsumi/pseuds/a_tsumi
Summary: ผมที่คิดว่าจะไม่ได้เจอเขาอีกแล้ว แต่เรากลับมาเจอกันอีกครั้งในปีโชวะที่ 28
Relationships: Jack Celliers/Captain Yonoi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> รีไรท์มาจากงานเก่า โดยในครั้งนี้ตัวเราจะพยายามเขียนให้จบค่ะ

ปี 1945 คือจุดจบของทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างสำหรับโยโนอิ

โยโนอิเคยเชื่อว่าพระเจ้าของพวกเขาจะนำพาประเทศญี่ปุ่นไปสู่ชัยชนะในสงครามครั้งนี้ แต่ความพ่ายแพ้ที่โอกินาวา การทิ้งระเบิดที่ฮิโรชิมาและนางาซากิ และการประกาศยอมแพ้ของประเทศแม่ ล้มล้างความเชื่อทั้งหมดที่เขามี

เมื่อครั้งถูกนำตัวขึ้นศาลเพื่อพิพากษาความผิดที่เขา"ก่อ" โยโนอิมึนงงกับคำกล่าวหาที่เอ่ยออกมาจากปากอัยการ – เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าสิ่งที่ทำลงไปนั่นผิด ทุกอย่างที่ทำเพื่อประเทศชาติและองค์จักรพรรดิไม่เคยเป็นสิ่งที่ผิดอยู่แล้ว จนกระทั่งมีคนชี้ให้เห็นว่ามันผิดยังไง ในเวลาเดียวกัน ทั้งหมดนี้ชวนให้เขาหวนนึกถึงยามที่เขาต้องตัดสินคดีความของชายคนหนึ่งซึ่งยังคงตามหลอกหลอนเขา – เชลยผู้ทำให้จิตใจเขาไขว้เขวไประยะหนึ่ง

ในห้องขังนั้น โยโนอิคาดหวังให้เขาได้รับโทษประหาร เพราะเขาอับอายที่เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ ในขณะที่พลทหารคนอื่นตายเพื่อรักษาเกียรติไว้

แต่โชคชะตาก็ได้เล่นตลกกับเขา

โยโนอิได้รับโทษเป็นจำคุกตลอดชีวิต แต่ด้วยคำให้การของอดีตเชลยบางส่วนในเรื่องพฤติกรรมของเขาในค่าย

เขาก็ได้รับทัณฑ์บนภายหลังจากอยู่ในคุกมา 7 ปี

* * *

_(1953)_

ควันสีขาวที่มีต้นตอมาจากปลายบุหรี่ซึ่งเผยแสงสีส้มให้เห็นรำไร ลอยขึ้นเหนือตัวโยโนอิผู้ยังคงสภาพตัวเองเหมือนเดิมทุกประการ ผมสีดำที่ตัดสั้นเกรียนแตกต่างไปจากทรงผมของคนทั่วไปที่ทำตามตะวันตกนิยม เพิ่มเติมเพียงร่องรอยแสดงความมีอายุบนใบหน้าเท่านั้น

ชายหนุ่มเข้ามาทำงานในเมืองได้ปีกว่า หลังจากที่กลับไปบ้านเกิดแล้วค้นพบว่าเขาไม่สามารถอยู่ที่นั่นได้อีกต่อไป แม้ครอบครัวของเขาจะดีใจที่เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ แต่สภาพสังคมทำให้พวกเขาไม่สามารถแสดงความรู้สึกออกมาได้ พวกเขายังคิดว่าการยังมีชีวิตอยู่ของเขาถือเป็นเรื่องน่าอับอาย

ตอนนี้โยโนอิเป็นอาจารย์สอนเคนโดให้กับกลุ่มเด็ก ๆ อยู่ที่โรงฝึกแห่งหนึ่ง ขึ้นชื่อว่าเป็นคนที่มีฝีมือแม้แต่ในหมู่อาจารย์ด้วยกันเองยังให้ความนับถือ

ภายหลังการฝึกซ้อมเสร็จสิ้น เขาชอบมานั่งสูบบุหรี่ในสวนสาธารณะใกล้เคียง จากชุดฮากามะน้ำเงินเข้ม เขาเปลี่ยนมาสวมใส่เสื้อเชิ้ตพร้อมเนกไท บนแขนมีเสื้อโค้ตแขวนอยู่ – นับตั้งแต่สหรัฐอเมริกาเข้ามาเปลี่ยนแปลงประเทศหลังจบสงคราม ทุกอย่างต่างได้รับอิทธิพลมาจากชาติตะวันตก ผู้หญิงสวมเสื้อกับกระโปรงแทนกิโมโนและยูกาตะ ส่วนผู้ชายก็แต่งตัวอย่างเขา

ญี่ปุ่นเปลี่ยนไปมากเสียจนตัวเขาเองตามแทบไม่ทัน

และความเป็นตะวันตกมันชวนให้นึกถึงเขา - ทหารชาวอังกฤษผมสีบลอนด์ ตาสีฟ้าพร้อมผิวสีแทนคนนั้น

ทั้ง ๆ ที่เขาควรลืมอีกฝ่ายไปซะ เขากลับไม่สามารถทำได้ ความรู้สึกซึ่งก่อตัวภายใต้เหตุการณ์พิเศษและสถานที่ปิด มันควรเลือนรางหายไป เป็นเพียงความฝันชั่วครู่บนเกาะเขตร้อนในอินโดนีเซีย แต่ดอกชบาสีแดงสดในมือที่ยื่นมาให้ ช่วงเวลาตามลำพังในกรงขัง และรอยสัมผัสบนแก้มทั้งสองข้าง ทั้งหมดนี้ฝังแน่นอยู่ข้างในหัว

เพราะปล่อยให้หัวใจเป็นฝ่ายนำพาเขาไป ส่งผลให้ต้องโทษในเรื่องการละเลยหน้าที่ โยโนอิจึงถูกปลดออกมาจากตำแหน่งหัวหน้าผู้คุมค่ายเชลยในชวา แต่ก่อนจะย้ายไปอยู่ค่ายเชลยแห่งอื่น ครั้งแรกและครั้งเดียวในชีวิตที่ชายหนุ่มโต้เถียงกับหัวหน้าระดับสูงเกี่ยวกับชะตากรรมของเชลยชาวอังกฤษ

เขาไม่ทราบว่าชะตาชีวิตอีกฝ่ายเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง ภายหลังจากที่เขาพยายามช่วยชีวิตอย่างสุดแรงกล้า

โยโนอิเหม่อมองไปยังท้องฟ้าสีแสดเบื้องหน้าสักพัก

เขาทิ้งก้นบุหรี่ลงถังขยะก่อนสวมใส่เสื้อโค้ตและเดินทางกลับบ้าน

หากจะพูดให้ถูก “บ้าน” ของโยโนอิคือห้องพักในตึกแถวซึ่งไม่ไกลมากนักจากโรงฝึกและสวนสาธารณะ ในห้องสี่เหลี่ยมพื้นเสื่อทาทามิที่มีห้องน้ำภายในตัวนี้ เมื่อเข้าไปข้างในจะพบเจอหน้าต่างของห้องเป็นอย่างแรก ทุกตารางนิ้วถูกคำนวณมาอย่างดีว่าต้องจัดวางข้าวของอย่างไร โดยเว้นที่ว่างไว้ตรงกลางสำหรับนอนและตั้งโต๊ะทานอาหาร ความบันเทิงที่มีอยู่ในห้องชายหนุ่มคือวิทยุและหนังสือซึ่งภายในชั้นเรียงรายด้วยบทละครเชคสเปียร์และนิยายญี่ปุ่นตามสมัยนิยม

โยโนอิเข้ามาในห้องพร้อมจดหมายและใบปลิว

เขาไม่ค่อยสนใจกล่องจดหมายเท่าไร มันมักมีแต่ใบปลิวโฆษณาหรือชักชวนเข้าร่วมกลุ่มทางการเมืองอะไรบางอย่าง เสียเวลาต้องคอยมาจัดการเอาออกไปทิ้งอยู่บ่อย ๆ และนาน ๆ ครั้งจะมีจดหมายจากครอบครัวส่งมา

แต่วันนี้แตกต่างไปจากวันอื่น ๆ

เพราะจดหมายที่ได้รับไม่ใช่จดหมายจากที่บ้าน ตัวอักษรบนซองก็ไม่ใช่ภาษาญี่ปุ่น แต่เป็นภาษาอังกฤษตัวเขียน

ชื่อผู้ส่งคือ จอห์น ลอว์เรนซ์ – มันเป็นชื่อที่ไม่ได้ยินมานานมาแล้วสำหรับเขา

โยโนอิฉีกซองจดหมายแล้วหยิบกระดาษด้านในเพื่ออ่านเนื้อความจดหมาย

.

_ถึง โยโนอิ_

_ผมเพิ่งทราบข่าวว่าคุณออกมาจากคุกแล้ว หวังว่าคุณนั้นสบายดีและชีวิตในกำลังเป็นไปได้ด้วยดี_

_แต่ที่ผมส่งจดหมายมาในครั้งนี้ เพราะผมมีเรื่องอยากจะคุยกับคุณและมันจำเป็นต้องคุยต่อหน้าเท่านั้น หากเป็นไปได้ เรามาเจอกันที่โรงแรม(...) ได้ไหม_

_หากคุณโอเค ช่วยติดต่อกลับผ่านเบอร์โทรศัพท์ของโรงแรมที่ผมเขียนไว้ตรงส่วนท้ายด้วย_

_จอห์น ลอว์เรนซ์_

.

โยโนอิยกหูโทรศัพท์แนบไว้กับแก้ม บนแป้นหมุน ปลายนิ้วหมุนไปตามตัวเลขที่ปรากฏในกระดาษ ใช้เวลาสักพักหนึ่งถึงจะมีคนรับสาย เสียงปลายสายนั้นพูดไม่ชัดเจนและออกงัวเงียเล็กน้อย ซึ่งไม่น่าแปลกใจเท่าไร เพราะตอนนี้เป็นเวลากลางคืนและค่อนข้างดึกมากแล้ว “ฮัลโหล นี่โครกัน”

“นี่คือลอว์เรนซ์ใช่ไหม” ภาษาอังกฤษของชายหนุ่มติดสำเนียงญี่ปุ่น

“ผู้กองโยโนอิ?”

“ลอว์เรนซ์ เรียกผมว่าโยโนอิอย่างเดียวเถอะ ตอนนี้ผมไม่ได้มียศทหารแล้ว… ผมอ่านจดหมายที่คุณส่งมาแล้ว”

“ว่ายังไงบ้าง คุณโอเคที่จะมาเจอผมไหม”

“ผมโอเค แต่ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็ขอเป็นช่วงสุดสัปดาห์”

“เยี่ยมไปเลย งั้นเดี๋ยวนัดวันเวลามา แล้วผมจะบอกที่อยู่ของโรงแรมที่ผมอยู่ให้”

* * *

ผู้คนมากมายพากันเดินเข้าออกโรงแรมตรงหน้าไม่ว่าจะเป็นคนญี่ปุ่นหรือต่างชาติ ชายหนุ่มสูดลมหายใจเข้าเต็มปอด พยายามทำจิตใจให้สงบแล้วค่อยเข้าไปด้านใน สอบถามกับพนักงานต้อนรับหญิงถึงทางไปเลาจน์รับรองแขกของโรงแรม ซึ่งเธอก็ตอบอย่างละเอียดและคล่องแคล่ว ผายมือไปทิศทางที่เขาต้องไป โยโนอิก้มหัวขอบคุณแล้วเดินไปตามทางที่บอก

เมื่อถึงส่วนเลาจน์รับรองแขก ชายชาวอังกฤษผู้มีหน้าตายิ้มแย้มได้หันหลังมาพอดิบพอดีจึงโบกมือให้โยโนอิเห็นตำแหน่งที่อยู่ “เป็นยังไงบ้าง โยโนอิ ผมหวังว่าคุณจะสบายดีนะ” ลอว์เรนซ์พูดระหว่างจับมือทักทายเขาอยู่

“ผมสบายดี”

“ดีแล้ว ว่าแล้วก็นั่งสิ” ทั้งสองนั่งบนเก้าอี้โซฟากำมะหยี่สีแดง

ลอว์เรนซ์ถามไถ่ถึงความเป็นอยู่ของเขาพอประมาณ เขาตอบในส่วนที่พอตอบได้

พออดีตเชลยมาอยู่ตรงหน้า ความทรงจำสมัยช่วงสงครามกลับมาอีกครั้งและมันทำให้โยโนอิอยู่ไม่เป็นสุข ทำตัวลุกลี้ลุกลน จนต้องเปิดปากพูดออกมา “ทำไมคุณอยากจะเจอผมอีก ทั้ง ๆ ที่ผมทำกับคุณไว้ขนาดนั้นแท้ๆ”

“โยโนอิ มันเป็นเรื่องในอดีตไปแล้ว” ลอว์เรนซ์พูดก่อนจะจุดบุหรี่และยกมันขึ้นมาสูบ “อีกอย่างหนึ่ง ผมมองว่าเราทุกคนต่างตกเป็นเหยื่อในวังวนสงครามนี้ ความเชื่อที่ผลักดันให้เราทำร้ายกัน” เขาชะเง้อมองไปด้านหลังชายญี่ปุ่น “ “จริง ๆ คนที่มีธุระกับคุณน่ะ ไม่ใช่ผม แต่เป็นเขาคนนั้นต่างหาก เพราะไม่รู้ภาษาญี่ปุ่น เขาเลยมาขอให้ผมช่วย”

ชายหนุ่มมองไปตามสายตาของลอว์เรนซ์ ภาวนาให้บุคคลที่ว่าไม่ใช่คนคนนั้น

ม่านตาเขาเบิกกว้าง เซลเลียร์ยังเหมือนเดิมเกือบทุกประการ ไม่ต่างจากภาพจำซึ่งยังคงอยู่ภายในหัวกับผมสีทองสว่างและตาดุจฟ้าใสที่เขาเคยหลงใหล ส่วนสีผิวนั้นอ่อนลงเพราะไม่ได้โดนแสงแดดแผดเผาอีกแล้ว ที่เพิ่มมามีเพียงแค่ริ้วรอยแสดงความมีอายุเท่านั้น – ลอว์เรนซ์ยืนขึ้นมารับคำขอบคุณจากอีกฝ่ายที่เข้ามาจับมือ “จอห์น ขอบคุณที่เป็นธุระในเรื่องนี้ให้กับผม”

“ไม่เป็นไร ๆ ถ้ามันจะทำให้คุณเลิกตอแยกับผมเรื่องนี้สักที” ผู้โดนวานหัวเราะ “เอาเป็นว่าผมปล่อยให้คุณสองคนได้คุยกันดีกว่า” ลอว์เรนซ์ก้มหัวเล็กน้อยแล้วเดินจากไป

ชายผมบลอนด์มานั่งแทนที่เจ้าของเก้าอี้คนเก่า อดีตทหารจักรพรรดิทำตัวไม่ถูกพออีกฝ่ายมาอยู่ตรงหน้า แล้วเมื่อดวงตาคู่นั้นจ้องมองมาที่โยโนอิ สายตาเขาก็หันไปอีกทางหนึ่ง

“เป็นยังไงบ้าง ผู้กอง” เซลเลียร์ยิ้มบาง ๆ ให้กับเขา

“ผมไม่ได้มียศทหารแล้ว…”

“ขอโทษด้วยแล้วกัน ถึงสงครามมันจะผ่านมาหลายปีแล้ว แต่ผมยังติดเรียกคุณแบบนั้นอยู่เลย”

ความวิตกกังวลส่งผลให้ลำคอเขาแห้งผากจนต้องพยายามกลืนน้ำลายเพื่อให้สามารถเปิดปากพูดและถามคำถามเดียวกับที่ถามลอว์เรนซ์ “เซลเลียร์… ทำไมคุณถึงอยากเจอผมอีกกัน”

“เพราะผมมีเรื่องอยากจะถามคุณ”


	2. Chapter 2

โยโนอิก้มหน้าและปฏิเสธที่จะมองตาคู่สนทนา “เรื่องอะไรกัน”

“ที่ผมยังมีชีวิตอยู่จนถึงตอนนี้… มันเป็นเพราะคุณหรือเปล่า”

ชายหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมาช้า ๆ อารมณ์และความรู้สึกทุกอย่างเผยให้เห็นทางสีหน้า ปากอ้าเล็กน้อย แต่ไม่มีคำพูดหลุดออกมา แววตาสีนิลแสดงความอ่อนไหว พร้อมสะท้อนภาพบุคคลตรงหน้าดั่งกระจก เจ้าตัวส่ายหัวเบา ๆ เชิงปฏิเสธ

“อย่างนั้นหรอกเหรอ…” เซลเลียร์เอียงคอเล็กน้อย แต่มุมปากด้านหนึ่งกลับยกขึ้น “แต่ผมไม่คิดว่าการกระทำบ้าบิ่นครั้งนั้นจะแค่ทำให้ผมถูกย้ายไปอยู่ค่ายเชลยที่อื่นหรอกนะ”

โยโนอิเรียกจูบในครั้งนั้นว่าจุมพิตมรณา

และใช่ เส้นด้ายชีวิตของเซลเลียร์ถูกตัดขาดด้วยฝีมือตัวเขาเอง มันล้ำเส้นเกินกว่าการกระทำครั้งไหน ๆ ที่เขาเคยลงมือทำมา ไม่มีทางเลยที่จะจบลงแค่ถูกสั่งย้ายไปอยู่อีกค่ายเชลยหนึ่ง แต่อดีตผู้กองได้ก้าวข้ามเส้นที่เขาไม่คิดว่าจะข้ามด้วยแรงขับจากจุมพิตที่ได้รับ เพื่อช่วยเหลืออีกฝ่ายอย่างสุดความสามารถ

โยโนอิอึกอัก ในขณะที่พยายามคงท่าทีให้ดูกระวนกระวายน้อยที่สุด

แต่เหมือนดวงตาฟ้าครามตรงหน้าจะมองทะลุฝ่ายตรงข้ามออกอย่างปรุโปร่ง เขากระแอมเสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ “คุณกำลังบอกว่า ทหารญี่ปุ่นที่มาเยี่ยมศัตรูในกรงขังทุกวัน คอยเฝ้าดูแลไม่ห่าง คอยแอบเอาอาหารและยามาให้อีกฝ่าย ก่อนตบท้ายด้วยพรมเปอร์เซียเพราะกลัวว่าเจ้าตัวนอนไม่สบายบนพื้นทราย จะไม่ยื่นมือเข้าไปช่วยตอนเขากำลังมุ่งหน้าสู่ความตาย เพราะมันไม่ใช่ธุระของเขางั้นเหรอ? ผมคิดว่าเขาแทบจะเอาปัญหาของชายคนนั้นมาเป็นปัญหาของตัวเองด้วยซ้ำ”

“ไม่… ผมไม่ได้… มันไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น!” โยโนอิเริ่มพูดจาตะกุกตะกัก อาการเขาตอนนี้เป็นภาพขนานกับอาการซึ่งเกิดขึ้นเมื่อ 10 กว่าปีที่แล้ว ดีไม่ดีอาจจะผลักเซลเลียร์ออกไปด้วย ถ้าไม่ติดว่าสายคนรอบข้างจะจับจ้องมาที่พวกเขาแน่นอนหากทำมันลงไป

โยโนอิลุกขึ้นยืนตัวตรงตามนิสัยของทหารเก่า เขาไม่สามารถทนอยู่ในสถานการณ์อันน่าอับอายสำหรับเขาได้อีกต่อไป “ผมขอโทษด้วย แต่ผมต้องไปแล้ว” ชายหนุ่มเดินออกไปโดยไม่หันหลังกลับมามอง ไม่สนใจว่าจะมีเสียงฝีเท้าวิ่งตามหลัง เขานึกเพียงแต่ต้องก้าวเท้าให้เร็วขึ้นเท่านั้น

มันคือความผิดพลาดครั้งใหญ่ ตอนแรกชายญี่ปุ่นคิดว่าธุระของลอว์เรนซ์จะเกี่ยวข้องกับเรื่องในอดีต แม้พวกเขาจะเคยเจอกันในคุกครั้งอีกฝ่ายมาเยี่ยมเขา ซึ่งตัวเขาก้มหัวให้ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า แต่แน่นอน มันไม่เพียงพอกับสิ่งที่เขากระทำลงไปในยามสงคราม และอดีตทหารคนนี้พร้อมจะชดใช้ความผิดที่ก่อไว้

แต่พอเซลเลียร์ปรากฏกายขึ้น ทุกอย่างมันกลับตาลปัตร

โยโนอิไม่ทราบถึงจุดประสงค์ในใจของเซลเลียร์ในการอยากพบเจอเขาอีกครั้ง และในความไม่รู้นี้ ความกลัวที่เกาะกุมหัวใจไว้จากความเชื่อที่ว่าความรู้สึกที่เขามีให้อดีตเชลยเป็นสิ่งที่ผิดธรรมชาติ หากจำไม่ผิด เขาเชื่อว่าศาสนาที่ฝ่ายตรงข้ามนับถือก็เขียนถึงความผิดปกตินี้ไว้ในคัมภีร์และถือว่ามันเป็นบาป

เขาไม่ยอมเอ่ยปากว่าทั้งหมดที่เขาทำลงไป

มันเป็นเพราะความรัก

ตัวชายญี่ปุ่นต้องมาหยุดอยู่ตรงทางเข้าด้านนอกโรงแรม เมื่อข้อมือถูกเกาะกุมด้วยฝ่ามือหนาของผู้เป็นเจ้าของผมบลอนด์ “ต่อให้โลกเปลี่ยนไปแค่ไหนก็ตาม คุณก็ยังเหมือนเดิมไม่มีผิด”

โยโนอิไม่อาจปกปิดอาการช็อกที่แสดงบนใบหน้าได้ก่อนพยายามขัดขืนให้หลุดจากการควบคุม

“คุณยอมตายดีกว่าจะบอกว่าทำไมคุณถึงช่วยชีวิตผมงั้นเหรอ”

“ผมไม่ได้ช่วยชีวิตคุณ เซลเลียร์!” เขากระชากข้อมือออก ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากที่ชายคนนี้จะดิ้นหลุดเพราะด้วยพละกำลังที่มีอยู่

“แล้วรู้ไหมว่าผมช่วยชีวิตคุณไว้!”

ความสับสนปรากฏขึ้นในแววตาของอดีตทหารญี่ปุ่น “ว่ายังไงนะ”

“ผมเป็นหนึ่งในคนที่ให้การเรื่องพฤติกรรมของคุณช่วงสงคราม โยโนอิ – ผมเป็นคนที่ช่วยให้โทษของคุณลดจากประหารชีวิตเป็นจำคุกตลอดชีวิต แล้วดูสิ! คุณติดคุกแค่ไม่กี่ปีก็ออกมาแล้ว”

คิ้วขมวดกันเป็นปมจนเกิดรอยย่นระหว่างหัวคิ้ว ดวงตาสีเข้มจ้องเขม็งราวกับจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อกัน กัดฟันตัวเองพลางเปล่งเสียงฟ่อจากลำคอ “คุณควรจะปล่อยให้ผมตายไปพร้อมกับเพื่อนทหารและลูกน้องทุกคน! การมีชีวิตอยู่ของผมมันเป็นเรื่องน่าอับอาย เป็นเรื่องที่ไม่ควรเกิดขึ้นด้วยซ้ำ”

มือทั้งสองข้างของเซลเลียร์จับหมับเข้าตรงไหล่โยโนอิ “แล้วทำไมคุณถึงยอมให้ผมมีชีวิตอยู่กัน! ถ้าคิดว่าการตายเพื่อชาติคือสิ่งที่มีเกียรติ”

โยโนอิชะงัก

มันมีเพียงคำตอบเดียว – เพราะเขาเห็นแก่ตัว เขาทนไม่ได้ที่จะเห็นอีกฝ่ายตาย ใจนั้นคงแตกสลายเป็นแน่แท้ถ้าเกิดขึ้น

แต่เพราะปากที่ไม่ขยับ สำหรับอดีตเชลยตรงหน้าจึงถือว่ามันเป็นคำถามที่ไม่มีคำตอบ

ชายหนุ่มสะบัดตัวให้มือทั้งสองหลุดจากไหล่ของเขา ขยับและปัดเสื้อโค้ตตัวเองให้รอยยับบนเสื้อนั้นเรียบ “ขอให้ครั้งนี้เป็นครั้งแรกและครั้งสุดท้ายที่เราเจอกัน ได้โปรดอย่าตามผมมา สวัสดีและลาก่อน แจ็ค เซลเลียร์” ก่อนเดินออกไป ท่ามกลางสายตาและเสียงซุบซิบจากคนทั่วไปซึ่งอยู่ในเหตุการณ์และกำลังคาดเดาสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างชายสองคนนี้

ชายผมบลอนด์ยังไม่ลดละความพยายามในการคาดคั้นคำตอบจากปากของอีกฝ่ายและเลือกเดินตามต่อ แต่ชายหนุ่มก็ไม่หันกลับมาเหมือนครั้งก่อน สายตาเซลเลียร์จึงเห็นแต่หลังหัวของผมซึ่งตัดสั้นเกรียนเท่านั้น

โยโนอิเร่งฝีเท้า เซลเลียร์ก็เร่งตาม กลายเป็นเกมวิ่งไล่จับที่ไม่มีใครวิ่ง – ชายหนุ่มไม่สนใจว่าไหล่หรือตัวเขาจะไปกระทบกับใคร ขอเพียงสลัดตัวให้เซลเลียร์ตามเขาไม่ได้เป็นพอ

พวกเขาเดินมาจนถึงย่านธุรกิจที่มีคนเดินกันให้ขวักไขว่ อดีตทหารญี่ปุ่นเลือกเดินฝ่าเข้าในกลุ่มคน แล้วหายตัวไปในฝูงชนเหล่านั้น จนอีกฝ่ายไม่สามารถตามเขาต่อไปได้

พวกเขาสวนทางกันอีกครั้ง โดยชายหนุ่มมองตัวเซลเลียร์ซึ่งโดดเด่นท่ามกลางผู้คนมากมายที่เป็นชาวญี่ปุ่นเพราะความสูงชะลูดและเส้นผมสีสว่างผ่านหน้าต่างรถรางที่เขาขึ้นเพื่อเดินทางกลับไปบ้าน ก่อนถอนหายใจ

สวัสดี

และลาก่อน

คำพูดนั้นล่องลอยไปกับสายลม

* * *

ทันทีที่โยโนอิปิดประตูและล็อกมัน เสียงถอนใจก็ดังลั่นขึ้นภายในห้อง แล้วรีบเร่งถอนเสื้อผ้าคลายความร้อนที่มีในตัว มือแก้ปมเนกไท แขนสอดออกจากเสื้อโค้ต ทุกอย่างลงไปกองกับพื้น พับทุกอย่างยกเว้นเสื้อโค้ตที่แขวนกับไม้แขวนเสื้อให้เรียบร้อย ก่อนจะเก็บเข้าตู้ สภาพของชายหนุ่มตอนนี้คือเสื้อกล้ามและกางเกงขายาวซึ่งเมื่อนั่งงอเข่าก็เลิกขึ้นให้เห็นถุงเท้าขาว

นิ้วชี้และนิ้วนางมือขวาอยู่ระหว่างมวนบุหรี่ ส่วนมือซ้ายถือไฟแช็ก เขาไม่รีรอที่จะจุดมัน แสงไฟน้ำเงินจ่อตรงเข้าปลายบุหรี่ตรงหน้า สีน้ำเงินแทนที่ด้วยสีส้มอมแดง ก่อนหมอกควันจะพวยพุ่งออกทางปากและจมูก

กลุ่มก้อนไอหมอกพวกนั้นพัดพาเรื่องแย่ ๆ ขึ้นเหนือตัวเขาแล้วกลายเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับอากาศ

รอคอยให้ภายในหัวว่างเปล่าอีกครั้ง

โยโนอิถูกขัดจังหวะการพักผ่อนเพราะโทรศัพท์ในห้องส่งเสียงเรียก

“ครับ?”

“โยโนอิ เป็นยังไงในวันนี้” ภาษาญี่ปุ่นที่เป็นสำเนียงคนต่างชาติแล่นออกจากหูโทรศัพท์

“ลอว์เรนซ์ ทำไมคุณไม่บอกผมว่าคนที่อยากเจอผมเป็นเขา ไม่ใช่คุณ”

“ถ้าผมบอกคุณไป คุณจะยอมมาพบหรือเปล่าล่ะ”

อดีตทหารญี่ปุ่นนิ่งเงียบไปสักพัก “ไม่”

“เห็นไหม พวกผมทั้งสองก็คิดแล้วว่าจะเป็นอย่างนี้ เราเลยตกลงกันให้ผมเป็นคนนัดเจอคุณ”

มือกำหูโทรศัพท์แน่น “ลอว์เรนซ์ นี่เป็นการลดโอกาสในการที่ผมจะออกมาเจอคุณนะ รู้ไหม เพราะหลังจากนี่เป็นต้นไป ถ้าคุณนัดเจอผม ผมจะระแวงทุกครั้งว่าจะมาเจอ…” เขาหยุดพูดครู่หนึ่ง “แจ็ค เซลเลียร์แทนที่จะเจอคุณ”

“ขอโทษด้วย โยโนอิ”

“ถ้าไม่มีอะไรแล้วผมขอวางหูล่ะ”

“เดี๋ยวสิ” ลอว์เรนซ์ร้องห้ามแต่ไม่ทันการ โยโนอิวางหูไปก่อน

* * *

โยโนอิฝันหลังจากที่ไม่ได้ฝันมาเป็นเวลานาน

ความฝันนั่นดูคล้ายของจริงจนน่ากลัว

เขามองดูตัวเขาเองในอดีตซึ่งใส่ชุดทหารเต็มยศ กำลังก้มหน้ามองบางสิ่งบางอย่างที่โผล่ขึ้นจากพื้นทราย สีของมันสว่างเท่ากับทรายจนเกือบกลืนเป็นเนื้อเดียวกัน

มันคือศีรษะคนซึ่งถูกฝังทั้งเป็น และสีสว่างที่ว่าคือผมบลอนด์ที่กลายเป็นสีขาวพร้อมหยาบกร้านเพราะแสงแดด ส่วนบริเวณใบหน้าก็ไหม้เกรียมจนเกือบดำ เกิดความตัดกันระหว่างสีทั้งสอง – แต่ตัวเขากลับย่อตัวคุกเข่าลงไปข้างหนึ่งโดยไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไรกับความสยดสยองตรงหน้าและบรรจงใช้มีดตัดผมสว่าง

อดีตทหารจ้องไปยังหัวนั้นอีกสักพัก แล้ววันทยหัตถ์เพื่อแสดงความเคารพก่อนเดินจากไป

ผีเสื้อกลางคืนสีขาวบินมาเกาะตรงหน้าผากชายที่โดนฝังอยู่

โยโนอิต้องกรีดร้องเมื่อได้สังเกตดี ๆ

ผู้เคราะห์ร้ายคนนั้นคือเซลเลียร์

หรือนี่คือเส้นทางที่แยกออกมา หากเขาไม่ได้สู้เพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายมีชีวิตและยังศรัทธาในความเชื่อเก่าอย่างแรงกล้า

หยุดเดี๋ยวนี้ หยุด! ชายญี่ปุ่นตะโกนแต่ไม่มีเสียงอะไรเล็ดลอดออกมา

โยโนอิสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมา โดยที่ชุดนอนยูกาตะ พร้อมฟูกที่นอนและผ้าห่ม ต่างชุ่มไปด้วยเหงื่อ


	3. Chapter 3

ในห้องโถงใหญ่ของโรงฝึกยามรุ่งเช้า โยโนอิในชุดฮากามะกำด้ามดาบไม้ในมือแน่น พร้อมกับตั้งจิตและสมาธิให้มั่น ก่อนจะก้าวเท้าไปข้างหน้าและฟันดาบลงในแนวดิ่ง แล้วจึงถอยหลังกลับมาตั้งท่าเตรียมพร้อมแบบเดิม

อาจารย์ที่มาถึงเป็นคนที่สองทักทายเขา แสดงความประหลาดใจว่าทำไมเขาถึงมาเช้าตรู่ขนาดนี้

“ผมต้องการทำให้จิตใจผมมันปลอดโปร่งหน่อยน่ะ” อดีตทหารตวัดดาบไม้จนเกิดคลื่นลม

ตัวตนของชายอังกฤษรบกวนจิตใจเขา นับตั้งแต่ทั้งสองได้เจอกัน แม้จะหนีอีกฝ่ายจากโลกความจริงมาได้ แต่เจ้าตัวกลับตามมาหลอกหลอนถึงในความฝัน บุหรี่กี่มวนก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้รู้สึกดีขึ้น ดังนั้น เขาเลยนึกว่าการฝึกฝนในครั้งนี้จะสามารถช่วยเขาได้

“เด็กทยอยมาแล้ว โยโนอิ เตรียมตัวให้พร้อมด้วย”

“เข้าใจแล้ว” เขาเช็ดเหงื่อที่ไหลข้างขมับด้วยผ้าขนหนูที่เตรียมไว้

โยโนอิเป็นครูประเภทเอาจริงเอาจังในเวลาสอน แต่ไม่ดุด่าแบบไร้เหตุผล แบ่งเวลาเรียนและเวลาพักอย่างชัดเจน เห็นเด็กคนไหนทำไม่ถูกต้องก็จะรีบเข้าไปช่วยเหลือทันที ทั้งหมดนี้จึงไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกที่ชายคนนี้จะเป็นที่รักในหมู่เด็ก ๆ

ในสายตาของโยโนอิ เขาถือว่ากลุ่มเด็กตรงหน้ากำลังจะเติบโตไปเป็นกำลังของชาติ เป็นดั่งต้นอ่อนที่ต้องคอยหมั่นบำรุงอยู่เสมอ กีฬาเคนโดจึงไม่ใช่แค่การฝึกฝนด้านร่างกายอย่างเดียว แต่เป็นการฝึกฝนด้านจิตใจไปด้วย – ชายหนุ่มปฏิญาณกับตนเองว่าจะไม่ให้เด็ก ๆ เหล่านี้เป็นเหมือนเขา พวกเขาต้องไม่ทำเรื่องผิดพลาดแบบเดียวกับเขา…

ขณะที่สายตาสาดส่องเด็กน้อยแต่ละคู่ที่กำลังฝึกซ้อมฟันดาบอยู่นั้น อาจารย์ท่านหนึ่งเดินตรงมาหาโยโนอิ

“โยโนอิ คือว่า… มีคนต่างชาติมาหาคุณน่ะ เขารออยู่ที่ทางเข้าโรงฝึก”

เขาถลึงตาพลางย่นคิ้ว “เขารูปร่างหน้าตาเป็นยังไง”

“อายุน่าจะประมาณเท่าคุณ ผมทอง ตาสีฟ้า เหมือนพวกฝรั่งแถบยุโรปเลย คุณจะออกไปหาเขาไหม เดี๋ยวผมดูพวกเด็ก ๆ ให้สักเดี๋ยวก็ได้”

“ขอบคุณมากครับ” เขาโค้งคำนับขอบคุณ

ก่อนจะหันไปหานักเรียนของเขา “อาจารย์ขออนุญาตไปทำธุระนะทุกคน ขอให้ทุกคนฝึกต่อไป อาจารย์ฮายาชิจะเป็นคนคุมแทนผมเอง”

“ครับ!” เด็ก ๆ ทุกคนขานรับ

ชายญี่ปุ่นรีบสับเท้าไปยังทางเข้าของโรงฝึก ภาพที่ปรากฏคืออาจารย์แต่ละคนทำตัวไม่ถูก พร้อมพูดภาษาอังกฤษแบบผิด ๆ ถูก ๆ กับเจ้าของผมบลอนด์ที่ยืนขวางทางเข้าอยู่ พออีกฝ่ายเห็นเขาก็ยิ้มกว้างและโบกมือให้ “โยโนอิ!” ทุกคนมองมาในทางเดียวกัน

“ขอโทษทุกคนด้วยครับที่ทำให้เดือดร้อน เขาคนนี้เป็นคนรู้จักของผม เดี๋ยวผมจัดการเอง” โยโนอิก้มแล้วก้มอีก ซึ่งได้รับการตอบกลับเพียงแค่การพยักหน้า

อดีตทหารญี่ปุ่นสลับภาษาพูดจากญี่ปุ่นเป็นอังกฤษฉับพลัน หันขวับมาหาตัวปัญหา

“คุณรู้ได้ยังไงว่าผมอยู่ที่นี่”

“ก็ถามลอว์เรนซ์น่ะสิ”

โยโนอิลืมไปสนิทกับช่วงเวลาที่พวกเขาทั้งสองนั่งพูดคุยตอบโต้กันไปมาในวันก่อน ชายหนุ่มคงเผลอหลุดปากพูดเกี่ยวกับอาชีพการงานหลังออกมาสู่โลกภายนอก – เขาเอามือกุมหน้าผากตัวเอง กดเข้าให้กับขมับ ทั้ง ๆ ที่วันนี้เขาพยายามทำจิตใจให้สงบและลืมคนตรงหน้ามาตั้งแต่เช้าแท้ ๆ “ผมขอโทษด้วย แต่ตอนนี้ยังอยู่ในช่วงเวลาการเรียนการสอน กรุณาช่วยกลับไปด้วยครับ”

“อะไรกัน คุณกลายมาเป็นอาจารย์หรอกเหรอ”

“ผมบอกว่าช่วยกลับไปด้วยครับ เซลเลียร์” น้ำเสียงเย็นชาและสายตาแสนขุ่นเคืองส่งไปยังอีกฝ่าย

เซลเลียร์ถอนหายใจ “ผมจะรออยู่แถว ๆ นี้ล่ะ”

* * *

ชายญี่ปุ่นไม่นึกว่าเซลเลียร์จะรอคอยจนถึงตอนเย็น เพราะทันทีที่เขาเลื่อนประตูบานไม้ ชายคนนั้นก็ได้มายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา เจ้าของผมบลอนด์และดวงตาสีฟ้าที่สะท้อนแสงเข้ากับพระอาทิตย์อัสดงหลังจากถอดหมวกมาถือไว้ในมือ คล้ายกับน้ำทะเลซึ่งเปล่งประกาย

เหมือนได้ย้อนเวลากลับไปในช่วงแรกพบ ดวงตาที่เขาหลงใหลคู่นั้น

โยโนอิส่ายหัวและดึงสติกลับมา

แขนของเซลเลียร์เข้าโอบไหล่ชายหนุ่ม ดึงตัวเขาไปตามทิศทางที่มุ่งหน้าอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว “มีที่ไหนแนะนำหรือเปล่า” น้ำเสียงสดใสอันไร้การเจือปนหันมาถาม การสัมผัสแบบแนบชิดเป็นเรื่องปกติธรรมดาของชนชาติตะวันตก แต่ไม่ใช่สำหรับชายญี่ปุ่นคนนี้ เขาปัดแขนออกทันที “ที่ที่คุณมาอาจเป็นเรื่องธรรมดาในการทำแบบนี้ แต่ไม่ใช่สำหรับที่นี่”

“แล้วผมควรทำอย่างไงเพื่อไม่ให้คุณหนีผมอีก” ชายผมบลอนด์สื่อเป็นนัย ๆ ถึงเหตุการณ์เมื่อคราวที่แล้ว

“ก็คงมีแต่จะต้องเชื่อใจผมเท่านั้น”

ทั้งคู่เดินขนาบข้างกัน ระยะห่างของตัวไม่เคยลดลง เพราะไม่ว่าเซลเลียร์จะขยับเข้าไปใกล้เท่าไร โยโนอิก็ถอยห่างให้ช่องว่างยังคงเดิม เป็นเส้นที่ไม่มีทางบรรจบกันได้

พวกเขามาจบลงที่บาร์แห่งหนึ่งที่ในร้านคนยังไม่แออัดมากเท่าไรเพราะยังไม่ตกกลางคืน โดยชายหนุ่มตั้งใจนั่งในซอกหลืบสุดเพื่อไม่ให้เป็นที่สะดุดตาเนื่องจากการมีอยู่ของชาวต่างชาติซึ่งนั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามเขา ก่อนช่วยอีกฝ่ายสั่งมาตินี่เป็นภาษาญี่ปุ่นกับพนักงานร้าน ส่วนเขาไม่สั่งอะไรเลย และเลือกที่จะหยิบมวนบุหรี่ขึ้นมาสูบแทน – เขาเสพติดการสูบบุหรี่มากกว่าการการดื่มเสียอีก

แต่น้ำมันในไฟแช็กเจ้ากรรมดันหมดในเวลานี้

เสียงคลิกดังขึ้นตรงหน้า เปลวไฟเล็ก ๆ ลุกโชนให้เห็น “เอาไหม”

โยโนอิได้แต่ต้องตอบรับน้ำใจ ยื่นหน้าให้ปลายบุหรี่เข้าใกล้กับไฟ

“ว่ามา เซลเลียร์” เขาเอ่ยปากพูด หลังจากปลดปล่อยควันออกมา บุหรี่คีบอยู่ระหว่างนิ้ว

“เรียกผมว่าแจ็คก็ได้”

“โอเค แจ็ค” น้ำเสียงกระแทกกระทั้น “คุณต้องการอะไรจากผม”

“สาเหตุว่าทำไมคุณถึงช่วยชีวิตผมไว้”

“ผมบอกไปหลายรอบแล้ว แจ็ค ผมไม่ได้ช่วยคุณไว้”

เสียงถอนหายใจดังออกจากปากเซลเลียร์ “โยโนอิ… เอาเข้าจริง ผมก็พอจะเดาได้อยู่ถึงสาเหตุที่คุณช่วยชีวิตผมไว้ จากเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้น… คนที่ไม่รู้น่ะ ถ้าไม่ใช่คนโง่ก็เป็นพวกซื่อเต็มประดา” เวลาเดียวกันเด็กเสิร์ฟก็ได้นำเครื่องดื่มที่สั่งไว้มาวางบนโต๊ะ “ผมแค่อยากได้ยินจากปากของคุณ ให้ผมไม่ได้คิดไปเองคนเดียว”

โยโนอิสำลักควันและไอค่อกแค่ก ราวกับว่าในชีวิตนี้เขาไม่เคยสูบบุหรี่มาก่อน

ความหมายของประโยค ‘ไม่ได้คิดไปเอง’ คืออะไรกัน

“หมายความว่ายังไง”

“For fuck’s sake” เซลเลียร์สบถออกมาเบา ๆ “คุณคิดว่าผมจูบคุณตอนนั้นเพื่ออะไรกัน แล้วไหนจะดั้นด้นจากอังกฤษมาที่ญี่ปุ่นอีก ร้องขอให้ลอว์เรนซ์ช่วยตามคุณเพราะเขาเป็นคนเดียวที่สามารถติดต่อคุณได้”

ใบหน้าโยโนอิร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีสาเหตุ แถมยังแดงก่ำแม้ไม่ได้ดื่มของมึนเมาเลยด้วยซ้ำ แล้วความแดงนี่ก็ลามไปจนถึงใบหู ถ้าเขาได้เห็นตัวเองในกระจกคงต้องช็อกแน่แท้

เขาเม้มปากแน่น เพราะรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังคาดหวังคำพวกนั้น คำที่ชาวญี่ปุ่นไม่ค่อยพูดกัน จะพูดก็ต่อเมื่อพวกเขาหมายความตามที่พูดจริง ๆ และพร้อมผูกมัดกับบุคคลที่กล่าวถึงไปชั่วชีวิต พวกเขาถึงขั้นเลี่ยงไปใช้คำอื่นเพื่อแสดงความรู้สึกแทน แตกต่างไปจากชนชาติตะวันตกซึ่งพูดมันบ่อย จนบางครั้งมันแทบไร้ความหมาย

คำสามคำในภาษาอังกฤษ - ห้าพยางค์ในภาษาญี่ปุ่น

เซลเลียร์ยกมาตินี่ขึ้นมาจิบ “ว่ายังไง โยโนอิ หรือว่าผมควรเป็นคนพูดก่อน ให้ชนชาติที่แสนขี้อายและไม่ชอบพูดอะไรที่อยู่ในใจอย่างคุณได้พูดตาม” เขายิ้ม

“คุณกำลังจะบอกผมว่า…”

“ผมรักคุณ”

* * *

โยโนอิรีบล็อกประตูห้องของเขาเอง

ทันทีที่เซลเลียร์หลุดปากพูดว่า “ผมรักคุณ” สติของชายหนุ่มก็กระเจิดกระเจิงไปด้วย เขาไม่อยากเชื่อกับหูตัวเองว่าเขาจะมีชีวิตอยู่จนมาถึงทุกวันนี้เพื่อให้ได้ยินคำพวกนี้จากปากของอีกฝ่าย จากคนที่เขาไม่คิดว่ารู้ถึงสิ่งที่อยู่ภายในใจเขา เหตุการณ์จุมพิตมรณานั่น ตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นจนมาถึงปัจจุบัน เขาคิดว่ามันไม่มีความหมายสำหรับเจ้าตัว มีเพียงแค่เขาที่ยังสัมผัสได้ถึงรอยอุ่นที่ไม่เคยจางหายไป แม้ผ่านไป 10 ปีแล้วก็ตาม

เขาทำแบบเดิม - เขาวิ่งหนีจากชายผมบลอนด์คนนั้นอีกแล้ว

ตั้งแต่อดีตทหารออกจากคุกมา ผู้ไม่เคยหวั่นไหวกับสิ่งใด จนมาตอนนี้ เขากลับทำตัวเป็นสาวแรกแย้มทั้งที่อายุเข้าเลขสี่แล้ว

นี่หรือคือความรัก… ความรักที่ได้รับการตอบกลับ เขาคิด

ก่อนทรุดตัวลงไปกับพื้น หลังพิงกับประตู เอามือกุมหน้าตัวเอง

เบื้องหลังฝ่ามือซึ่งปกปิดใบหน้า ปากที่เคยเป็นเส้นตรงกลับเริ่มโค้งขึ้น


	4. Chapter 4

หลังจากนั้นเป็นต้นมาเซลเลียร์ก็หาทางติดต่อกับโยโนอิมาตลอด แต่ก็เหมือนครั้งก่อน ๆ ชายหนุ่มยังคงพยายามรักษาระยะห่างระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งสอง แม้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะโทรหาเขาตลอดเวลาที่พักอยู่ที่ญี่ปุ่น หรือพยายามมาเจอเขาหลังสอนเคนโดเสร็จ เพื่อไปต่อกันที่อื่นอีก และโยโนอิก็จะขอตัวกลับก่อนเสมอ

“โยโนอิ พรุ่งนี้เสาร์อาทิตย์ คุณหยุดใช่ไหม ออกไปข้างนอกกับผมหน่อยได้ไหม” เสียงปลายสายพูดกึ่งอ้อนวอนชายญี่ปุ่น “อีกไม่กี่วัน ผมก็ต้องบินกลับไปที่อังกฤษแล้ว”

พวกเขามาเจอกันที่ย่านอาซากุสะในเช้าวันเสาร์ – ย่านที่ขึ้นชื่อเรื่องความบันเทิงด้วยชื่อเสียงของย่านรอคกุซึ่งเป็นที่ตั้งของโรงภาพยนตร์และโรงละคร แม้ในช่วงสงครามโลกครั้งที่ 2 อาคารบ้านเรือนจะได้รับความเสียหายจากการโจมตีทางอากาศของอเมริกา พวกเขาก็กลับมาฟื้นตัวกันได้อย่างรวดเร็ว

เซลเลียร์สอบถามลอว์เรนซ์เกี่ยวกับชื่อเสียงที่นี่ และตั้งหน้าตั้งตารอว่าพวกเขาไปที่ไหนกัน

แต่โยโนอิไม่ใช่คนที่สนใจความบันเทิงเหล่านั้น

ทั้งสองมาลงเอยที่ศาลเจ้าอาซากุสะแทน ศาลเจ้าซึ่งรอดพ้นจากการทิ้งระเบิดอย่างน่าอัศจรรย์ “ผมอยากพาคุณไปวัดเซ็นโชจิอยู่นะ แต่ลืมไปว่าทางนั้นยังบูรณะไม่เสร็จ ผมเลยพาคุณมาที่นี่แทน” ชายญี่ปุ่นเอ่ยปากพูดระหว่างพากันเดินลอดผ่านเสาหินโทริอิ มุ่งหน้าไปยังอาคารสีแดงตรงหน้าซึ่งมีรูปปั้นคลับคล้ายสิงห์รอต้อนรับอยู่

โชคดีที่ยามเช้านี้ยังมีคนมาที่ศาลเจ้าไม่มากสักเท่าไร ทำให้เจ้าของผมบลอนด์สว่างไม่เป็นจุดสนใจมากนัก

“ที่นี่คงเป็นสถานที่สำหรับไหว้ขอพรอะไรทำนองนี่ใช่ไหม”

“ใช่ แต่อย่าเพิ่งทำอะไรทะเล่อทะล่าตามใจชอบล่ะ แจ็ค”

ชายต่างชาติทำตามที่อีกฝ่ายบอกกล่าวอย่างว่านอนสอนง่ายกับการล้างไม้ล้างมือและล้างปาก เพื่อชำระล้างกายและจิตใจตรงบ่อน้ำก่อนเข้าไปสักการะศาลเจ้าข้างนอก หากมองเข้าไปข้างในจะเห็นสถานที่ทำพิธีกรรมและแท่นบูชา ส่วนบริเวณที่เซลเลียร์และโยโนอิยืนอยู่นั้น มีกล่องเหล็กตั้งตรงทางเข้า และบนขอบประตูทางเข้ามีเชือกปอป่านเส้นใหญ่แขวนไว้

“แล้วเทพเจ้าของคุณจะรับฟังคำขอผมไหม หากว่าผมเป็นคนนอกน่ะ”

“ผมจะขอให้พวกท่านรับฟังเอง”

แม้ชายญี่ปุ่นจะพูดโดยไม่ทันได้คิดอะไร แต่มุมปากฝ่ายตรงข้ามก็ยกขึ้นเล็กน้อย

พวกเขาโยนเหรียญลงไปในกล่องใหญ่ตรงหน้า พากันโค้งคำนับเป็นจำนวนสองครั้ง โดยที่เซลเลียร์เหลือบมองท่าทางเพื่อทำตามอีกฝ่าย ก่อนตบมือเข้าด้วยกันเป็นจังหวะ พนมมือแล้วหลับตาอธิษฐานขอพร ใช้เวลาเพียงชั่วครู่ชายผมบลอนด์ก็ลืมตาขึ้น ต่างกับคนข้างตัวที่ฝ่ามือทั้งสองยังคงประกอบเข้าด้วยกัน จนผ่านไปห้านาทีถึงจะลืมตาแล้วโค้งคำนับอีกรอบ

“คุณขออะไรไป โยโนอิ”

“ก็…เรื่องทั่ว ๆ ไป ไม่มีอะไรมากมาย แล้วคุณละ”

“ความลับ” ชายต่างชาติขยิบตา

เมื่อทั้งสองมาอยู่ตรงหน้าเสาหินโทริอิอีกครั้ง โยโนอิย้ายตัวมายืนตรงหน้าเซลเลียร์ “เดี๋ยวเราสองคนเดินออกไปถนนใหญ่แล้วค่อยแยกกันกลับ” ทันทีที่พูดจบ อีกฝ่ายก็รีบจับชายแขนเสื้อเชิ้ตของโยโนอิแล้วยื้อเขาไว้ “ผมนึกว่าเราจะอยู่ด้วยกันทั้งวันซะอีก” แล้วส่งสายตาเชิงขอร้อง โยโนอิดึงแขนกลับอย่างรวดเร็ว “คุณทำอะไรน่ะ แจ็ค คนอื่นเขาจะสงสัยเอาได้นะ”

เจ้าของแววตาวาวใสจ้องไปยังอีกฝ่าย เรียกร้องให้โยโนอิอยู่กับเขาต่อ

โยโนอิถอนหายใจด้วยความเหนื่อยหน่าย “ก็ได้… อยากไปที่ไหนอีกล่ะ”

เซลเลียร์แสดงอาการดีใจจนลิงโลดออกมาให้เห็น “ตอนที่เราเดินมาที่นี่ เหมือนผมเห็นสวนสนุกอยู่ ทำไมเราไม่ไปที่นั่นกันละ”

สวนสนุกที่ว่านี้ก็คือสวนสนุกฮานายาชิกิ

ในอดีตเคยเป็นสวนดอกไม้และสวนสัตว์มาก่อน แล้วจึงค่อยกลายเป็นสวนสนุกในช่วงภายหลังสงครามจบลง เรียกได้ว่าเป็นสวนสนุกแห่งแรกของประเทศญี่ปุ่นเลยก็ว่าได้ พอถึงช่วงสุดสัปดาห์ บรรดาผู้ปกครองทั้งหลายเลยต่างพาลูกน้อยมาสวนสนุกแห่งนี้เพื่อให้ได้พักผ่อนหย่อนใจ

ชายวัยกลางคนสองคนเดินดูเครื่องเล่นที่อยากเล่นท่ามกลางผู้คนซึ่งส่วนใหญ่มาเป็นครอบครัวหรือเป็นคู่รักวัยหนุ่มสาว ในขณะที่เด็ก ๆ หลายคนชี้ไม้ชี้มือใส่เซลเลียร์ยามที่เขาเดินผ่านไป ถามกับพ่อแม่ว่าทำไมผู้ชายคนนั้นถึงมีผมสีทอง

โยโนอิแอบอึดอัดเล็กน้อยเมื่อสายตามากมายจับจ้องมายังพวกเขา

เซลเลียร์ซึ่งเหมือนจะจับอารมณ์อีกฝ่ายได้ เลยพูดเบา ๆ เป็นภาษาอังกฤษให้แค่เจ้าตัวคนเดียวได้ยิน

“เล่นรถไฟเหาะกัน”

รถไฟเหาะซึ่งเพิ่งติดตั้งภายในสวนสนุกแห่งนี้ยังมีสภาพใหม่เอี่ยมพร้อมกับสีสันสวยงาม มันพาให้ชายญี่ปุ่นผู้แสนสุขุมร้องลั่นตลอดระยะเวลาที่นั่งอยู่บนรถราง กลับกันกับอีกฝ่ายซึ่งนั่งข้างกัน เขากู่ร้องออกมาด้วยอารมณ์สนุกสนาน

หลังจบจากรถไฟเหาะ เซลเลียร์ก็ลากโยโนอิไปเครื่องเล่นอื่นต่อทันที ไม่ปล่อยให้เขาได้พักหายใจหายคอ ก่อนจะหมดสภาพอยู่ในร้านอาหารบริเวณด้านนอกของสวนสนุก

“ดูคุณไม่เหนื่อยเลยนะ แจ็ค”

“ไม่รู้สิ ผมดูเป็นอย่างนั้นเหรอ” เซลเลียร์ฉีกยิ้ม

ระหว่างที่รอเครื่องดื่มและอาหาร ชายต่างชาติได้หยิบดอกไม้ออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อตรงอกแล้วมาวางบนโต๊ะ โยโนอิต้องตาโตพอได้เห็นเข้ากับดอกสีแดงสดซึ่งผลิบานเต็มที่และมีเกสรสีเหลืองยื่นออกมาให้เห็น “คุณไปเด็ดมาจากไหนกัน ผมไม่คิดว่าดอกไม้นี่มันจะมีอยู่แถวนี้นะ”

“เห็นในสวนสนุกน่ะ ก็เลยไปเด็ดมา”

“ขโมยทรัพย์สินเอกชนอย่างนั้นสินะ”

เซลเลียร์หัวเราะ “คุณก็รู้ว่าผมมันเป็นพวกขบถนี่ โยโนอิ”

“แล้วที่เด็ดมานี่คือตั้งใจจะรื้อฟื้นความหลังหรือยังไง”

“ไม่จำเป็นต้องรื้อฟื้นด้วยซ้ำ เรื่องทุกอย่างในครั้งนั้น ผมยังจำได้ดีเหมือนมันเพิ่งเกิดขึ้นเมื่อวานนี้ ทุกคนในเรือนนอนกำลังร้องเพลงสรรเสริญพระเจ้าก่อนวันคริสต์มาสก่อนหยุดร้องเพราะจ่าฮาระทุบกระจกของเรือนนอนจนแตก ตัวผมซึ่งยื่นดอกชบาให้คุณ เห็นความหวั่นไหวปรากฏผ่านสายตาและท่าทีเพียงแวบเดียวเท่านั้น” เซลเลียร์เอนตัวไปข้างหน้า “ผมถึงได้เริ่มสงสัยเกี่ยวกับความรู้สึกของคุณตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น…”

“หยุด! หยุดพูดได้แล้ว!” โยโนอิผู้เป็นคนเริ่มต้นบทสนทนาในครั้งนี้กลับสั่งให้หยุดเสียเอง พยายามปกปิดใบหน้าแดงก่ำของตนเองแต่ก็ปิดไม่มิด

คนที่รู้สึกครื้นเครงในตอนนี้ก็มีแต่เซลเลียร์เพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้น

กว่าทั้งคู่จะออกมาจากร้านอาหารนั้น รวงร้านข้างเคียงก็เริ่มเปิดไฟให้แสงสว่างกับหน้าร้านของพวกเขาแล้ว ตรงปลายมวนบุหรี่ในมือโยโนอิเรืองแสงในความมืดที่กำลังเข้าปกคลุมพื้นที่แห่งนี้ “สนุกไหมล่ะ วันนี้” เขาหันไปหาคนข้างตัว

“ผิดคาดไปหน่อยในตอนเช้า แต่ก็ทดแทนด้วยสวนสนุกก็โอเค”

“ดีแล้ว เดี๋ยวพอเราเดินออกไปจนถึงถนนใหญ่แล้วค่อยแยกย้ายกันกลับแล้วกัน”

แต่พอจะก้าวเท้าเดินไปข้างหน้า ร่างชายญี่ปุ่นกลับถูกดึงเข้าไปในมุมมืดของตึกและถูกต้อนจนหลังแนบติดกับกำแพง ไม่สามารถขยับเขยื้อนไปไหนได้เพราะแขนของฝ่ายตรงข้ามที่ยันกำแพงไว้ กันไม่ให้เขาออกไป “อะไรอีก แจ็ค” เขาพยายามก้มหน้าและหลบสายตาเซลเลียร์ โยโนอิรู้ว่าหากจ้องดวงตาไพลินของคนตรงหน้าในระยะกระชั้นชิดนานเข้า เขาต้องใจอ่อนยอมพูดหรือทำตามที่เซลเลียร์ต้องการแน่ ๆ

“คุณก็รู้ว่าผมต้องการอะไร… แต่คุณก็พยายามหลีกเลี่ยงมาตลอด”

“ไม่! ผมพูดมันออกมาไม่ได้” โยโนอิรีบปฏิเสธทันควัน

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น ผมขอทำสิ่งนี้ได้หรือเปล่า” ปลายนิ้วเซลเลียร์จับเข้าตรงคางชายญี่ปุ่นให้หันมามองหน้าเขาแบบตรง ๆ แล้วค่อย ๆ ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ ระยะห่างลดลงเรื่อย ๆ จนรับรู้ถึงความอุ่นของลมหายใจ

โยโนอิหลับตาแน่น

เซลเลียร์ประทับริมฝีปากเขาลงบนริมฝีปากโยโนอิ

มันเป็นจูบแบบเด็ก ๆ แบบเดียวกับที่เขาเคยทำกับอีกฝ่ายเมื่อ 10 ปีที่แล้ว ยามที่พวกเขากำลังเผชิญหน้ากันและอยู่ในระหว่างความเป็นความตาย ภายใต้แสงอาทิตย์อันเจิดจ้าบนเกาะชวา เพียงแค่เปลี่ยนบริเวณที่ประทับรอยจูบลงไปเท่านั้น

เมื่อเซลเลียร์ผละออกมา เขาจึงได้เห็นว่าท่าทีที่โยโนอิแสดงออกนั้น เหมือนกับตอนนั้นไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน

“คุณคือวิญญาณร้ายจริงๆ …”

แต่เซลเลียร์ต้องประหลาดใจ เมื่ออีกฝ่ายโผเข้ากอดเขา

“และนับจากนี้ไป คุณจะกลายเป็นวิญญาณร้ายของผมคนเดียวเท่านั้น”


End file.
